2112: A Fan Fiction
by Austin Seville
Summary: A chipmunks story set in the world of Rush's masterpiece, 2112. Rated M only for a single, somewhat graphic suicide. Otherwise K to T


_And the meek shall inherit the Earth…_

In the year 2107, humans have extended their reach to the stars above. Colonies exist on many moons and on those planets hospitable enough to allow them. However, a great evil has befallen our race; the red star of the Solar Federation. This power-hungry group has seized control of all but Earth, our species' precious, home planet. They oppress all those whom they rule, micromanaging every aspect of life from work, to entertainment, to nutrition.

Earth, the last stronghold of freedom, is ruled by the benevolent King David Seville. King Dave, as he is often referred to, has three sons: Prince Alvin the Brave, Prince Simon the Wise, and Prince Theodore the Kind. Together, the family of chipmunks ruled their kingdom generously, defending the planet from the Federation and ensuring prosperity. However, all that would change in the month historians would later call _Black September_.

* * *

 _We've taken care of everything  
The words you read, the songs you sing  
The pictures that give pleasure to your eyes  
It's one for all and all for one  
We work together, common sons  
Never need to wonder how or why_

 _We are the Priests, of the Temples of Syrinx_  
 _Our great computers fill the hallowed halls_  
 _We are the Priests, of the Temples of Syrinx_  
 _All the gifts of life are held within our walls_

 _Look around at this world we've made  
Equality our stock in trade  
Come and join the Brotherhood of Man  
Oh, what a nice, contented world  
Let the banners be unfurled  
Hold the Red Star proudly high in hand_

 _We are the Priests of the Temples of Syrinx  
Our great computers fill the hallowed halls  
We are the Priests, of the Temples of Syrinx  
All the gifts of life are held within our walls_

* * *

Early in 2107, Prince Simon the Wise prepared a stealth attack meant to liberate a work camp on Triton, one of Neptune's moons. The rocky, natural satellite was usually of no concern, but had left the royal family with a sense of guilt when they'd heard what lay on its surface. The prisoners on Triton were literally worked to their deaths, just like Jews had been during the infamous Holocaust of World War II. Declaring that the Federation had gone too far, Simon had planned to free every living soul enslaved on the rocky satellite.

As he prepared to leave for space, the middle prince was approached by his two brothers. Respectively clad in red and green, Alvin and Theodore convened with their brother just to the side of his flagship's entrance ramp.

"It's gonna be years before we see each other again…" Theodore pouted. Simon frowned, pulling his innocent, little brother into a hug.

"Yeah…" he admitted, "But don't think for a minute that I'll forget about you guys." Alvin smiled, trying stay positive.

"We won't forget about you, either, Si," he promised. Theodore nuzzled into his brother's thin, pencil-like neck.

"Please try to stay in touch..." he begged. Simon let out a dejected sigh.

"Even without the Feds jamming everything this side of Uranus, I would still lose signal around Saturn," Simon reminded him. Theodore stared up at him with big, hopeful eyes. "...but I'll try my best to communicate." This got a smile out of the youngest prince.

"Okay, now that we've pleased Theodore… you'd better be on your way," Alvin spoke up, albeit reluctantly. Simon motioned him closer, and soon the three brothers embraced in a tight, somber, group hug.

"Bye, guys," Simon murmured, "I love you."

"Love you, too," came the united response. Finally, the brothers separated and Simon headed into his flagship. Pulling Theodore close, Alvin stood back and watched as the small fleet took flight and headed for Neptune.

Shortly thereafter, King David received a message from the heart of enemy space: Jupiter. The Federation capital lay on one of its moons; the massive, red planet used as a symbol of their power. In short, the note proposed a meeting directly between the two; on the famed, rocky planet, Mars. Federation leaders were supposedly prepared to sign a peace treaty, allowing the two parties to coexist without being at constant war.

Against his better judgment, King David decided to attend the meeting in September of 2107. Prince Alvin was left in charge of Earth, while Dave took some of his best men and advisors to Mars. Sadly, Earth's rulers had played straight into the Federation's malicious hands. King David and his company were captured and imprisoned on Mars' surface, while armed forces seized control of Earth's capital and renamed it Syrinx.

For five, long years, Prince Alvin ruled as a puppet monarch; left in place only to appease the people. The true rulers were the Priests, who controlled what became the center of life on Earth: the temples. Like on other planets and moons, they spread the oppression that slowly took hold of Earth and its people. Restrictions were put in place on all aspects of life, and all those not in power were forced to live a hard, monotonous life.

* * *

 _What can this strange device be?  
When I touch it, it gives forth a sound  
It's got wires that vibrate and give music  
What can this thing be that I found?_

 _See how it sings like a sad heart  
And joyously screams out its pain  
Sounds that build high like a mountain  
Or notes that fall gently like rain_

 _I can't wait to share this new wonder  
The people will all see its light  
Let them all make their own music  
The Priests praise my name on this night!_

* * *

Soon, the year 2112 had come upon Earth, the three princes now 23 years of age. One day in late March, Theodore ventured to a hidden cave for some peace and quiet. Left alone in his secret haven, he took a seat by the calm, flowing waterfall. The echoes of the stream cascading downward produced a soft sound, far sweeter than the music heard back in the temples. Then, as Theodore glanced idly around, he noticed it.

How the object had eluded his sight for so long he would never know. There it sat, nestled against the stone just behind the waterfall. It was a beautiful instrument of wood and metal; an elegant, powerful tool known as a guitar. Picking it up, Theodore began strumming the strings gingerly, teaching himself to play. The sounds the guitar made created a pleasant, soft kind of music not heard since before the Federation seized control.

Over the next week, Theodore taught himself to play the guitar as best he could. While he was talented at music like his brothers, the youngest prince was better with percussion instruments. Despite his average playing skills, Theodore was confident that the guitar would signal the return of proper music to the world. Finally, the day came that he brought it back with him to the castle. Mustering all his courage, he brought the instrument before his eldest brother.

* * *

 _I know it's most unusual  
To come before you so  
But I've found an ancient miracle  
I thought that you should know  
Listen to my music  
And hear what it can do  
There's something here as strong as life  
I know that it will reach you_

 _Yes, we know, it's nothing new  
It's just a waste of time  
We have no need for ancient ways  
The world is doing fine  
Another toy that helped destroy  
The elder race of man  
Forget about your silly whim  
It doesn't fit the plan_

 _I can't believe you're saying  
These things just can't be true  
Our world could use this beauty  
Just think what we might do  
Listen to my music  
And hear what it can do  
There's something here as strong as life  
I know that it will reach you_

 _Don't annoy us further!  
We have our work to do  
Just think about the average  
What use have they for you?  
Another toy that helped destroy  
The elder race of man  
Forget about your silly whim  
It doesn't fit the Plan!_

* * *

"What on _Earth_ is _that_?" one of the Federation guards muttered as Theodore walked by. The green-clad prince stopped before Alvin and the priests, presenting the guitar.

"My lords, I have found a miracle of old: a guitar," he announced. He could not speak another word, let alone play the instrument as he had planned. Father Brown, the most extreme of the priests, stood immediately and spoke.

"We know what it is, foolish boy," he spat, "That filth is a waste of time. We have no need for the old ways; our world is doing just fine. Forget your foolish whim; it does not fit the plan." The guitar was snatched away, and reduced to splinters under the priest's foot. Theodore looked to Alvin for some kind of support; tears threatening to fall past his quivering lips. Knowing full well what the priests would do if he intervened, the elder Seville remained silent. Turning quickly, the shaken, younger prince fled the great hall.

* * *

 _I wandered home through the silent streets  
And fell into a fitful sleep  
Escape to realms beyond the night  
Dream can't you show me the light?_

 _I stand atop a spiral stair  
An oracle confronts me there  
He leads me on light years away  
Through astral nights, galactic days  
I see the works of gifted hands  
That grace this strange and wondrous land  
I see the hand of man arise  
With hungry mind and open eyes_

 _They left the planet long ago  
The elder race still learn and grow  
Their power grows with purpose strong  
To claim the home where they belong  
Home to tear the Temples down...  
Home to change!_

* * *

Theodore wandered back to the cave, bringing with him a single pillow taken from his room in the castle. Emotionlessly, he lay down to sleep beside the waterfall; it's gentle sound partially soothing his pain. Drifting off, Theodore began to dream about Earth's liberation by Simon, returning from his long voyage to the edge of the solar system.

It was a glorious uprising; Simon charged into the capital with a full frontal assault. His ships destroyed many of the temples, and then he landed and began slaughtering the priests. It took mere hours for Federation rule to crumble, and soon the three brothers were living in peace once again. As if that was not enough, the dream ended with King Dave finally returning from the meeting on Mars. At last, life on Earth was as it should be.

What Theodore could never have predicted, however, was that steps were being taken towards such a future as he slept! Having liberated Triton, Simon's ships- now ferrying hundreds of refugees- set their sights on Mars. Just as the Federation attacked Earth, Alvin had sent a secret transmission alerting Simon to the trap. He did so using an expensive, powerful device that required the absolute worst of emergencies for use. It was unaffected by jamming, and could send messages beyond the furthest reaches of the solar system. The middle and wisest prince was now Earth's final hope in quite possibly its greatest hour of need.

Hacking into Mars' orbital defenses with ease, Simon took control of and shut down all weapons preventing them from nearing the planet's surface. His ships then ravaged the Federation's main settlement before touching down, allowing for a full assault on the prison. King Dave was freed from captivity after almost half a decade, immediately embracing his son in a hug. With the battle won, Simon led his father's group back to the ships.

[Break]

"...everyone in my group needs a proper meal ASAP, and we could use some sturdier clothing as well," Dave finished as they stepped aboard Simon's flagship.

"Supplies are stretched thin because of the refugees, but I think we've still got some to spare," Simon replied. The two royals stopped suddenly as a door slid open on the supposedly empty craft.

"Simon…?" Whoever had spoken sounded weak, and was clearly afraid. Dave was immediately on guard, though; certain it was Federation trickery.

"It's a trap!" he declared. Simon waved him off, stepping over to the door to his quarters.

"I told you to stay quiet if someone came on board," he remarked. Dave was surprised to see one of the refugees step out of his son's cabin and hug him. Simon returned the embrace, apparently rather close to the thin, adolescent chipmunk. Dave judged the young male to be somewhere between 16 and 21 years of age, and about six inches shorter than Simon. The boy wore one of Simon's largest t-shirts, which hung on him like a nightgown.

"Dad, this is Austin," Simon announced, "Austin, this is my father, King David Seville." Despite his condition and prior experience, Austin was very polite.

"It is an honor, your highness," he spoke, bowing. Dave was, admittedly, quite impressed.

"Am I to understand you two have… fallen in love?" he asked. Austin turned crimson, whereas Simon stopped at a light shade of pink.

"Yes, father," the prince answered, "He helped us free the prisoners on Triton, and… we've been inseparable ever since." Dave smiled warmly at the pair.

"You have my approval, for now," he promised, "We'll talk more later, after we free Earth from those blasted Feds." Simon nodded in response.

"Understood, father," he replied, "I'm going to go prepare Austin for the battle; he's still a bit shaken from the last one." Dave nodded before following his men to the galley for food and clean clothes. They had a hard fight ahead, and any preparation they could make would help. Of course, only time would tell if it all led to success.

* * *

 _The sleep is still in my eyes  
The dream is still in my head  
I heave a sigh and sadly smile  
And lie a while in bed  
I wish that it might come to pass  
Not fade like all my dreams..._

 _Just think of what my life might be  
In a world like I have seen!  
I don't think I can carry on  
Carry on this cold and empty life_

 _My spirits are low in the depths of despair  
My lifeblood...  
Spills over…_

* * *

During the next few days, Theodore spent most of his time in the cave. He could no longer accept Federation rule or the restrictions in place because of it. The more he wished for freedom, the stronger his depression took hold. With Alvin helpless to stop the oppression, and the others seemingly gone forever, Theodore could see only one solution. Perhaps, he hoped, his death would push the planet's citizens to finally rebel against those satanic priests.

Alvin was rushed to his brother's room exactly two weeks after the guitar incident. The eldest of the three princes was shocked to see Theodore's body sprawled across the bed, deceased. A half-consumed bottle of sleeping pills had spilled across the sheets, and a glass lay on its side near a small puddle. One sniff confirmed the presence of alcohol; lethal when mixed with such medication. Theodore had committed suicide.

The hope Alvin had been holding out for Simon's return quickly shattered; he felt alone in this world now. Cradling his brother's corpse, he sobbed for several minutes before the coroner took the body away. No autopsy would be performed, as the cause of death was certain enough already. Left with a sense of overwhelming guilt, Alvin knew it was time to take action. With nothing left to lose, he accepted his fate and, at long last, turned against the priests.

Now the sole remaining member of the royal family, Alvin called a press conference late that afternoon. With tear stains on his cheeks, he encouraged the people to revolt against the priests and take Earth back from the Federation. Minutes into the broadcast, he was interrupted by gunfire. A battle ensued; several Feds killed before the prince and his guards retreated. Father Brown tried to calm the masses afterward, but the people were having none of his lies now. Finally, it was time for an uprising.

[Break]

Revolts carried on into the next day, keeping the priests too occupied to see their impending doom. The sound of molotovs was overcome by massive blasts; hellfire raining down on the temples from above. There was much cheering in the streets as an attack force landed and began slaying the Feds at once. The emergence of Prince Simon and King David from the lead craft was met with the loudest sustained roar in a decade.

By the end of the day, the temples had been destroyed, the priests brutally slain, and Federation rule overthrown. King David sat at his throne once more, declaring to the world that once again they could let freedom ring. In addition, he vowed to build up Earth's military forces and take an offensive stand against the Federation. Now, the war was personal; the red star would not stand unanswered for long.

* * *

 _ATTENTION ALL PLANETS OF THE SOLAR FEDERATION  
ATTENTION ALL PLANETS OF THE SOLAR FEDERATION  
ATTENTION ALL PLANETS OF THE SOLAR FEDERATION_

 _WE HAVE ASSUMED CONTROL!  
WE HAVE ASSUMED CONTROL!  
WE HAVE ASSUMED CONTROL!_

* * *

The next day, the tumult in the capital fell silent; the date declared a time of mourning. Now, 48 hours removed from his return, Simon found himself standing before an elegant, wooden casket. Normally calm and collected, the prince could not help but sob. Austin, his Neptunian love, held the grieving, young man gently in his arms. Now clothed in fine, orange garments, the 21 year-old chipmunk had sworn to support Simon for as long as necessary.

Alvin stood beside his remaining brother, wrapped in his father's arms as he cried. King David, still holding on to his eldest son, led those in attendance in prayer. Everyone then filed out, placing flowers and notes before the body. Always well-liked by the people, Theodore's casket was almost buried by the tributes. Once the last of the mourners had trickled out, Dave addressed his sons with a soft, consoling tone.

"While it is good to let your emotions out at a time like this, Theodore would want you to move on," he advised. His gaze fell on the younger pair. "After all, we have a big wedding in just a few days." Austin and the two princes gave a nod before stepping forward to pay their last respects. Theodore's body lay peacefully in the casket; a smile resting on his face like it always had in life. The heartbroken, young men began to speak.

"I am sorry that I could not return faster; that I could not spare you this untimely demise," Simon apologized, "You were the greatest brother I could have asked for. Sweet, caring, and an amazing cook. I will forever love and miss you."

"I am oft labeled as the courageous one, but when the priests began to oppress our people, I was too afraid to fight back," Alvin admitted, "You sacrificed your own life to start the revolt that helped us win back our freedom. I will always love and miss you, and I will make sure that you are _never_ forgotten."

"Sadly, I never got to meet you, but I am amazed by all I've been told of you," Austin spoke, "I regret that my own plight was partially to blame for your death, and am forever apologetic. Rest in peace."

The casket was then closed, after which the small group returned to the palace. Complying with the wishes of his fiancé, Austin agreed to spend the rest of the day in their room. Simon wanted to spend some time alone, and hopefully compose himself before they dealt with all the wedding planning the next day. Luckily, it was possible to have dinner brought up to them.

Arriving in their luxurious bed/bathroom combo, the couple started by showering. Austin went first, being that he was extremely quick. By the time Simon finished, his love was dressed and watching TV on the bed. As he followed suit, the bespectacled prince noticed his love had once again clad himself in a large t-shirt. The 23 year-old smiled and shook his head; how was it that Austin could prefer such a simple garment over the best clothes money could buy? Since the young munk's knees were up, Simon could also see the secret lurking underneath the shirt: a plain, white diaper with orange tapes.

"I still can't believe they were _that_ abusive," the prince remarked, taking a seat beside his love. Austin sighed, blushing lightly.

"Yeah, but it's not all bad," he admitted, giving his padding a feel. Simon chuckled, giving his love a one-armed squeeze.

"You like those, huh?" he remarked, smiling. Austin nodded, turning a couple shades brighter.

"Yeah, they're real soft and comfy," he confirmed. Simon smiled gave his lover's padding a little rub before the two settled down and began watching TV together. After a few minutes, however, the bespectacled prince frowned.

"You alright?" Austin asked, concerned. Simon sighed, giving a half nod.

"Yeah, it's just… do you think anyone will look down at me?" he asked, "You know, for being gay and not marrying royalty?" Austin paused the show they were watching.

"Of course people will look down on you for it; it's human nature," he lectured, "Just ignore them. Even if you _were_ marrying royalty, it still wouldn't satisfy everyone." Simon paused for a moment, mulling it over before responding.

"You know, that is absolutely right," he concurred, "Thanks for reassuring me." His love smiled, happy to have helped.

"No problem, Si," Austin replied. The couple returned their focus to the TV, ready for anything the days ahead could throw at them.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husbands, and Prince of Earth." It was an amazing event, and an even better day. Austin and Simon finally tied the knot, making the former a prince. Due to all the talk of war, and ongoing preparations for it, the newlyweds opted to stay home rather than go off on a honeymoon. While everyone else focused on the Federation, however, the two were allowed one, precious night alone.

Simon carried his husband into their room like a small child. Having been put in a position that gave him far more attention than usual, the introverted prince was exhausted from all the effort put into being social. A recent change left Austin in just an orange polo, his diaper, and a pair of shoes, and it was clear he was ready for a nice, long rest. Already he'd nearly fallen asleep in Simon's arms; the bespectacled prince setting his love down on their bed.

"You're adorable, you know that?" he remarked, grabbing t-shirts for the two of them.

"I do now," Austin blushed as the two changed into their sleepwear. Pulling off his own pants, Simon joined his husband atop the bed. However, just as they were about to watch some TV, Austin frowned and looked at his husband worriedly.

"Are you going to… leave?" he asked, "You know, for the war?" The conflict was supposed to be the last thing on their minds, but this was understandable. After all, it had taken Simon five years just to liberate a work camp, albeit one at the edge of the solar system. Naturally, the bespectacled prince was extremely sorry to have worried his love.

"No, not after last time," Simon assured him, "I'll never leave like that again; not without you." This got a smile out of the younger prince, who promptly hugged his husband.

"Good; I don't think could live without you for so long," he confessed. Simon smiled, hugging his love.

"Neither could I."


End file.
